Not the same without you
by cookiesruletheworld
Summary: Final Good Byes to everyones favorite titan. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans**The front of Beast boy's shirt was soaked thanks to Starfire

* * *

The front of Beast boy's shirt was soaked thanks to Starfire. She was

gripping his shirt, her head buried in his chest. Salty tears were probably

soaking through the shirt, and wetting his green skin. Who knew you could

you could produce so many tears? Aren't you supposed to run out after thirty

or something? This is clearly not the case with Tamerainans. Not that

anyone was been counting or anything, but there was definitely more tears then

thirty.

She wasn't the only one crying, however. Beast boy's eyes were watering, and

in immediate danger of overflowing. He was stroking Starfire's hair, trying

to comfort her, though it wasn't doing much.

Cyborg wasn't crying. Well I don't even know if he can cry. Maybe he can't

out of one eye? Anyway, he was just sniffling, and kinda stooped over, as

if the weight of grief rested on him.

Raven wasn't crying. That was a surprise and not a surprise at the same

time. On one hand, Raven never cried. Never showed feeling. Never let on to

anything? Wouldn't it would be too much to ask her to do so now?

On the other hand, how should she not cry? Did she not feel anything? After

everything that happened, did she not care?

They were all standing around the grave, a freshly dug pile of earth. No

body talked or moved yet. Starfire's sobs coupled by Cyborg's sniffling

seemed to make things even worse. It cut a deep wound in every body's hearts,

making it hurt more, making the pain worse. She was just voicing the pain

that no one else seemed to be able to, but again this made sense on a day

when nothing else seemed comprehensible; Starfire was always the one who was

not afraid to show what was going on inside. It's just that, this time, no

one seemed to want to see or hear it, one of those things that everybody

politely ignores even though it's very prominent and sticks out like a sore

thumb.

I'm not quite sure how long they stood there, not saying a word, just

staring struck dumb with disbelief and hope that this was some horrible

messed up nightmare. Cyborg was the first one to break the silence, that was

almost like a dome, cutting off the rest of the world, and making them

separate from everything.

"I - I just can't believe he's gone," he said softly.

"Yeah," Beast boy's voice was equally soft.

Starfire's sobs grew to particularly loud and tortured. Beast boy shhhh-ed

her in a way that he hoped was comforting. He held the back of her head with

one hand, and with the other, petted her back, doing his best to provide some

source of warmth. She shifted her own hands, so that instead of gripping the

front of his shirt, her hands were locked around his waist. Slowly, she took

a shaking agonized breath.

She mumbled something into beast boy's chest.

Still no body spoke, and then Raven couldn't bear it anymore.

"Okay, what did she say?"

It was just enough to get a small grin out of Beast boy and Cyborg, but when

he spoke, his voice was soft and even.

"She said," said Beast boy "That she doesn't want him to go, she needs him

to stay. That she's not ready to let go yet."

"As cheesy as this will sound," Raven began, her usual sharp monotone softened

to an almost caring tone, "He's not really gone. Connections like yours and

his, they're hard to break, and they never really fade away, They'll aways

be here to look back on,"

Starfire broke away from Beast boy rather violently, tears temporarily

stopped. She ripped herself away from his arms, which hung in the air for a

few seconds, as if they were holding an invisible person, before flopping

down at his empty sides.

"But I love him! I need him!" Her voice is frantic and high, almost to

a screeching pitch. Her eyes wander from one titan to another, hoping that

one of them might have some kind of explanation as to why this had to

happen, why

it has to be like this and be so painful. "doesn't that count for anything?"

she said almost whispering, and dropping her gaze humbly to the ground.

"Yes, Starfire, it does," Raven said,and it perhaps the firmest thing said

all day. It was almost odd to hear during a time where everything was spoken

so softly and carefully. It was important that Starfire understand this,

"and he loved you too, it counts for everything, That's why there is so much

hurt," Starfire looked up at her team mates. Minus one.

Her lip trembled, her eyes becoming clouded with tears full of pain. Her

forehead was creased, and she bit her lip. "Well, I do not like it," she

sobbed before turned back into the shelter of Beast boy's arms, and

releasing more tears into his shirtfront.

"Starfire," Cyborg said gently, taking a step foreword, and adding his hand

to Beast boy's on the plain of Starfire's back, "He loved you, you know.

You, you were his whole life! You believed in him when no one else did, you

made sure he was never alone, even when he wanted to be."

Starfire gasped for air to voice her next sentence, "But I love him!" she

manages to get out between broken sobs.

"Yeah," Beast boy said, pressing his hand into Starfire's hair, "Me too,

Star,"

Cyborg pressed a hand to his mouth to hide a smile, and some very out of

place snickers.

"I knew it," he snorted.

Beast boy turned his head to glare at Cyborg. "You know what I mean!" his

voice was missing it's soft tone it had just moments ago. "Besides, you love

him too," he added, more gently, this time.

Cyborg immediately sobered up. "Yeah," he said sadly, "Yeah, I'm gonna miss

the little guy,"

Cyborg and Beast boy turned their heads to look expectantly at Raven, who

hadn't said anything.

"Uhhh," she said awkwardly, "what you said,"

A sad heavy silence fell over the group once more. No one was quite sure how

to continue.

Beast boy cleared his throat. "So, uh," he began unsure of himself, as a

tear of his own ran down his cheek, "does anyone have any, final good byes

to say?"

No body moved. Raven sighed, and took a step toward the grave, and stood

there.

The titans waited patiently for her to begin.

"Well," she began, "You, uh, you weren't half bad, and I uh, I hope to see

you in another dimension one day,"

Cyborg scoffed after she said this, but let it go. Everyone knew that this

kind of gushy good byes they were expecting really weren't Raven's area of

expertise.

She opened her mouth, like she was about to say something else, and then

closed it again, and stepped back from the grave, pulling up her hood as she

did so.

Beast boy was next. "You were one of a kind, really different from

anything I've ever seen

before," he gave a small chuckle "Do you remember the day we meet?" The

titans began to visualize the time they meet in their minds. For awhile,

they were lost in memory about the odd circumstances of their acquaintance.

Beast boy cleared his throat again and continued, "I'm gonna miss

seeing you around. Good bye, buddy,"

He took a step back from the grave. Cyborg stepped up. He rubbed his

hands together and looked awkward.

"We had some good times together," he said finally, "It won't be the

same without you. I'll guess I'll see you again some day, But what I'm

trying to say is-" He was cut off.

"It's not too late is it? I didn't miss it, did I?"

The voice was easily recognizable, and it came from behind the group of titans.

Everyone turned around to see Robin, hurriedly jogging up the path to them.

"I'm so sorry, Star, I didn't think a conference with the mayor would

take that long,"

As soon as he got close enough, Starfire threw herself into Robin's

waiting arms, sobbing harder then ever. Her arms latched themselves

around his neck. He leaned down and pressed his cheek into her

forehead. She sobbed into the area between his face and collarbone, and

he held her tightly to himself.

He was a lot better at providing comfort to her then Beast boy was,

which was odd, seeing as Robin usually wasn't good with consoling

sobbing females. He combed his fingers though her hair with one hand,

and with the other held her close to him. He was rocking back and

forth while simultaneously whispering "Shh, shh, it's okay," lightly

into her ear, which did help to quite her sobs to muffled sniffles and

hiccups.

Cyborg, annoyed at being interrupted, crossed his arms and cleared his

throat. Everyone turned to face him again.

"Anyway," Cyborg started again, casting a glance at Robin and

Starfire, all caught up in each other, "What I'm trying to say is,

Good bye, Silkie."

* * *

**This is an idea that has been stuck in my for a long time, so I finally typed it up. Tell me what you thought. Hopefully I had at least _one_ person thinking Robin was dead. My apologizes for the document . . . it got a little messed up, that's why it's all to the side and stuff. **


End file.
